


Athene's Gallery

by alienfirst, bravinto, curiumKingyo, Gray_Gay, iraya, pickleplum



Series: Owl and Dragon [33]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Animation, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/pseuds/alienfirst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Gay/pseuds/Gray_Gay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraya/pseuds/iraya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Links to fanart and commissioned art related to "Athene Noctua" and its universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athene's Gallery

All the titles are mine and solely there to help me remember which is which.

**[ALIENFIRST](http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/)  
**

[Newt's bookmark](http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/post/77267396532/more-art-things-inspired-by-pickle-plums-athene), black and white, fanart

[Protective](http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/post/79156711920/i-got-a-couple-things-done-on-my-to-do-list-this), full color (sort of), two images, fanart

 

[ **BLAIRRABBIT**](http://blairtrabbit.tumblr.com/) (on [AO3](../users/BlairRabbit/pseuds/BlairRabbit))

[Sharing](http://blairtrabbit.tumblr.com/post/79152109587/i-promised-awhile-ago-i-would-do-a-bed-scene-for), full color, fanart

[Melancholy Hermann](http://blairtrabbit.tumblr.com/post/74345439296/sometimes-at-work-i-do-little-doodly-animations-to), black & white animation, fanart

 

**[BRAVINTO](http://bravinto.tumblr.com) **

[In the drift](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/post/77425424299/bravinto-created-this-gorgeous-commissioned-image), limited palette, commission

 

 **[CURIUMKINGYO](../../users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo)** (on [Tumblr](http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com))

[Monochrome portrait](http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com/post/76816034054/about-one-month-ago-i-guess-i-posted-some-wips), black & white, fanart

 

[ **GENIUSBEE** ](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com/)

[Hermann bound](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com/post/73497768843/so-even-though-wingfics-arent-normally-my-thing), full color, fanart

 

**[GLASSVINES](http://glassvines.tumblr.com/) **

[Doodles](http://glassvines.tumblr.com/post/79655286469/couple-doodles-for-pickle-plums-fic-athene), black and white, fanart

[Preening](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/post/76575032990/athene-noctua-broke-into-the-top-20-of-most), full color, commission

 

**[GRAYGAY](http://graygay.tumblr.com/) **

[Hermann resting](http://graygay.tumblr.com/post/75915179898/so-i-m-in-love-with-athene), black & white, fanart

 

**[IRAYA](http://iraya.tumblr.com/) **

[Sneaking a kiss](http://iraya.tumblr.com/post/74461313037), two-color, fanart (from iraya's pocket!AU)

[Hiding](http://iraya.tumblr.com/post/74790881948), full color animation, fanart (from iraya's pocket!AU)

[Checkup](http://iraya.tumblr.com/post/75038853000), two-color, fanart (from iraya's pocket!AU)

[Stargazing](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/post/75374789015/check-out-this-gorgeous-art-iraya-made-for-me), full color, commission

 

**[MCNOBODY](http://artmcnobody.tumblr.com/) **

[Avatar](http://31.media.tumblr.com/avatar_7b8dfdebb5d7_128.png), full color, commission

[Sleepy cuddles](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/post/78052593423/artmcnobody-commission-for-pickle-plum-i-quite), full color, commission


End file.
